project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Rattata Line/B2W2
In Unova, Rattata can be found in the Castelia Sewers and Castelia City's park, as well as the Relic Passage. Its evolution, Raticate, can also be found in the Relic Passage, as well as the Strange House. Oh, Rattata - How could we ever forget you? You were in the original games, and in every generation after. There's no way we could leave you out of Generation 5! With powerful STAB Normal-type moves in Hyper Fang and Return, conjoined with decent Attack and Speed stats, this line is capable of terrorizing anything that doesn't resist it. However, with these strengths comes one glaring flaw - the defensive stats. With Raticate having a base 55 in HP, 60 in Defense, and 70 in Special Defense, anyone using the Rattata line is going to have to play it safe when fighting a powerful opponent, otherwise they'll risk their mouse being beaten senseless. Important Matchups - Challenge Mode = * Gym #3 - Burgh (Castelia City, Bug-type): Dwebble is actually pretty dangerous, as Sucker Punch or Crunch will only 4HKO while Dwebble's Rock Blast can 3HKO on average. Shelmet is really safe to take on, though, as you can 3HKO it with Hyper Fang, while Struggle Bug will only be able to 8HKO. Hyper Fang will also be able take down Karrablast in 2 shots, while Headbutt is stuck in the 5HKO territory. Using Hyper Fang will be able to take down Leavanny within 3 hits, but be careful - Aerial Ace and Razor Leaf are both guaranteed 4HKOs without a crit. * Colress (Route 4): Surprisingly, Raticate is capable of taking down Magnemite in 3 to 4 hits, despite an offensive type disadvantage - just use Hyper Fang until you win. Stay away from Klink, though - Gear Grind will definitely cause some pain in Raticate's life. * Gym #4 - Elesa (Nimbasa City, Electric-type): Hyper Fang has the potential to 2HKO Emolga - just be wary of it Volt Switching into another Pokemon, causing decent damage to Raticate. Joltik, for such a small Pokemon, can pack a surprisingly hard punch, thanks to Volt Switch's mobility and the 4HKO of X-Scissor. Fortunately, it will go down in 2 Hyper Fangs. Flaaffy's Volt Switch is also pretty powerful, with a potential to 3HKO. Fortunately, Hyper Fang can also 2HKO, and you outspeed, so if Emolga or Joltik managed to Volt Switch faster than your attack, it's a safe enough kill. The same cannot be said for Zebstrika, however. Its Volt Switch can 3HKO, as well as preventing you from securing a hit on it thanks to it outspeeding you. * Rood (Driftveil City): Hyper Fang will 3HKO Herdier, while Herdier's Take Down can 2-3HKO you while causing recoil damage, making this a little dangerous. Fortunately easier is Swoobat, who can only 4HKO with either of its attacks, while your Crunch and Sucker Punch will 2HKO with ease. * Gym #5 - Clay (Driftveil City, Ground-type): Return will 2HKO Krokorok after Intimidate - just watch out for its Crunch, which can 3HKO, as well as potential Sandstorm chip damage. Sandslash is more dangerous, though - its Bulldoze will 3HKO, while your Return will also only 3HKO, without the Intimidate cut. This fight will also be rendered even more difficult if Krokorok set up Sandstorm, as Sand Veil will increase Sandslash's evasion. Keep very far away from Onix, as you won't be able to touch it well, while its Explosion can cut your HP in half. Definitely stay away from Excadrill, too - its Bulldoze will 2HKO, while you can only 5. * Hugh (Pokémon World Tournament): If you trained your Raticate equal to Clay's levels, this fight will be simple. Return will have a chance to OHKO any of his Pokemon. Just watch out for Dewott's Revenge, as it will 2-3HKO, as well as Simisage's Seed Bomb and Simipour's Scald, which can 3-4HKO. * Cheren (Pokémon World Tournament, Normal-type): Raticate can 2HKO Stoutland, unless it has the Intimidate ability, cutting it down to a 2-3HKO. This is still a somewhat safe fight, as Stoutland can only 5HKO. Return will also 2HKO Cinccino and Watchog, with a chance to OHKO both, but be careful of Cinccino's Wake-Up Slap, which will 4HKO, and Watchog's Hypnosis, which can cripple Raticate. * Colress (Pokémon World Tournament): Some may say that fighting Colress is the toughest part of the Driftveil Tournament... However, I disagree. If you taught Raticate Dig from Route 4, this fight will be very simple, as it OHKOs Magneton and Klink before they can even fire off an attack. As for Elgyem, a Crunch will OHKO. * Gym #6 - Skyla (Mistralton City, Flying-type): Raticate's Crunch will 2HKO Swoobat without a doubt, but be careful - Swoobat outspeeds and its Acrobatics has a small chance to 2HKO. Stay away from Skarmory, you won't even be able to touch it. Sigilyph is the most difficult part of this fight. While your Crunch has a small chance to 2HKO, its Psychic has a much larger probability of doing so, and it also knows Hypnosis to cripple your Raticate with sleep. It might also be a good idea to stay away from Swanna. Although Return can 2HKO, it's got a Sitrus Berry, Roost, and moves that can 3HKO. * Hugh (Undella Town): Raticate should stay away from this fight, as everyone proves to be a problem. Unfezant's critical Air Slash or Razor Wind (and yes, with all those things Hugh gave it, it will crit) will end Raticate in 2 hits, while Return can only 3HKO. Simipour's Scald and Simisage's Seed Bomb will 2HKO, while Simisear's Flame Burst will 3HKO. Samurott's Revenge will OHKO. Emboar's Heat Crash will OHKO. Serperior's Leaf Blade will OHKO on a crit, (and remember that this move has a high critical hit ratio). * Zinzolin (Lacunosa Town, tag battle with Hugh): Raticate's Return will 2HKO with a small chance at OHKOing - just watch out, as it can set up screens and Ice Beam has a chance to 2HKO. Sneasel is a lot safer, as Return will 2HKO, while Punishment can only 3HKO. You may want to stay away from the Grunt's Golbat, as Acrobatics has a chance to 2HKO. As for Garbodor, Dig can 2HKO, while Sludge Bomb will only 4HKO. * Gym #7 - Drayden (Opelucid City, Dragon-type): A Druddigon with Revenge? No, thank you. Flygon is a little safer, but not by much. Your Return will 3HKO, but so will its Earth Power. Altaria is also very dangerous, as a single Cotton Guard will render most of Raticate's attacks useless. As for Dragon Dance Haxorus? No way - Raticate will be killed to death after 2 Dances, which it is capable of doing before attacking. * Zinzolin (Opelucid City): Return can 2HKO with a chance to OHKO either Cryogonal - just watch out for their outspeed Ice Beams, which can 2HKO. Stay away from Weavile, too - Night Slash will 2HKO without a crit, and you know what that means if it does score one. * Shadow (Opelucid City): Both Pawniard will go down within two Digs, but stay away from Absol - it's ability is Super Luck, and a critical Night Slash will OHKO. * Gym #8 - Marlon (Humilau City, Water-type): Wailord is dangerous, as your Return and its Scald will 3HKO each other, and it can set up rain, boosting Scald's power further. Although Return can 2HKO Mantine, if Wailord used Rain Dance, Mantine will beat you up twice over with Scald. Keep away from Carracosta - even if you have a super-effective Dig, it can Shell Smash while you're underground and 2HKO you with Scald when you emerge. As for Jellicent, it's another 3HKO mirror match - your Crunch vs its Scald, and it can disable your Crunch with Cursed Body. * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate, tag battle with Hugh): It is most likely a good idea to stay away from Zinzolin in this fight, as both Cryogonal can 2HKO with their outspeed Ice Beams and Weavile can 2HKO with Night Slash. As for the Grunt, Return can 2HKO the Liepard, the Watchog, and the Scolipede, although it is at risk of a 3HKO from all three. * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate): The same idea applies to this Zinzolin fight as the previous two - the Cryogonal can 2HKO with Ice Beam and Weavile can 2HKO with Night Slash, making this a fight to keep away from. * Colress (Plasma Frigate): Colress really upped his game since his humiliating defeat in the PWT. His Eviolite Magneton is able to endure your Dig, as well as being able to 2HKO with Flash Cannon. His Metang is even stronger, with Meteor Mash able to 2HKO, while your Dig could only 3HKO. Beheeyem poses a threat with its 2HKO Psychic alongside Recover to heal up from the Crunch attacks that you throw at it. Magnezone's Flash Cannon and Discharge will 2HKO, with Explosion wiping you down to 20% at full HP. And Air Balloon Klinklang will be completely resistant to your attacks until you hit it with something to pop that balloon - and by that point, it will be too late, as its Gear Grind will 2HKO. * Shadow battle #1 (Plasma Frigate): 2 Digs will take down each Pawniard, with each one only being able to 4HKO in return. However, the Super Luck Absol's crit Night Slash will OHKO, so steer clear of that. * Shadow battle #2 (Plasma Frigate): Again, use Dig to attack each Pawniard. As for Banette, it's somewhat safe if you avoided too much damage from the Pawniard - just use Crunch twice. If you're a Guts Raticate and it Will-O-Wisps you, use it to your advantage for that damage boost. However, if it burns you while you're Run Away, it might be a good idea to switch out. * Shadow battle #3 (Plasma Frigate): Pawniards again, Dig again. As for Accelgor, Return has a chance to OHKO - just watch out for its Bug Buzz, which can 3HKO, and Me First, which might turn Return against you. * Black/White Kyurem (Giant Chasm): No matter the version, stay away from this legendary behemoth. Ice Burn and Freeze Shock will OHKO Raticate, whereas Return isn't even a 4HKO. * Ghetsis (Giant Chasm): Dennis is just as crazy as ever here, both in sanity and in difficulty if you plan on fighting him with Raticate. Your Crunch can only 3HKO his Cofagrigus after Leftovers, and even riding on a potential Toxic-Guts boost won't help, as attacking it will trigger Mummy. Seismitoad knows Drain Punch, so whatever damage you do with Return can get healed back with super-effective damage. Eelektross can 2HKO with Thunderbolt or Acrobatics, making this one another difficult battle. As for Drapion, if its Night Slash or Earthquake crit, it's an OHKO thanks to Sniper. A Raticate fighting a Toxicroak and STAB Brick Break is just a bad idea right off the bat. As for Life Orb Hackdreigon, any of its attacks will 2HKO you. All in all, stay out of this fight with Raticate. * Hugh (Victory Road): Unfezant's high critical hit ratio (Super Luck + Scope Lens) can cause heavy damage to Raticate, so take great caution. Fighting Bouffalant is just a bad idea, as a single Head Charge can knock you into the red. All three of the Simis can 2HKO with Brick Break or their STAB attack, so keep away from them. Fighting an Emboar with Brick Break is just a bad idea outright. Fighting that Revenge Samurott is just as bad as fighting the Emboar. And Serperior can boost defenses and offenses with Coil, making it a worthy adversary as well. * Elite Four Shauntal (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): Raticate's greatest asset here is being able to avoid all those Ghost-type STABs, but it's not really enough. Although Raticate and Cofagrigus are a mirror match in terms of power, Cofagrigus has the advantage thanks to Will-O-Wisp and Guts-neutralizing Mummy - keep away from it. Drifblim is capable of 2HKOing with Acrobatics - keep away from it. Golurk is able to 2HKO with anything other than Shadow Punch - keep away from it. Banette... Ok, Banette's kinda safe to take on, it'll go down within two Crunches. Chandelure's Fire Blast has a chance to OHKO - keep away from it. * Elite Four Marshal (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): No. Just... no. I ran the calculations on this, you'll just have to trust me here... just keep away from him with Raticate. * Elite Four Grimsley (Pokémon League, Dark-type): Liepard will go down within two Returns, but just remember it gets a free hit in with Fake Out, and Night Slash will 2-3HKO after that. Fighting Scrafty is basically just giving it a free Moxie boost for the rest of your Pokemon - its Brick Break just barely avoids an OHKO. Krookodile will 2HKO with Earthquake, while its Intimidate severely weakens anything that Raticate can throw at it. Absol's crit Night Slash will OHKO, and with Super Luck, it has a good chance to crit. Bisharp is capable of 2HKOing with Night Slash, while your Dig can only 3HKO, making this a fight to keep away from. * Elite Four Caitlin (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): Fortunately, this fight is a lot easier than the other 3. Musharna is the perfect setup bait if you have Swords Dance - using it 3 times will enable you to OHKO anything that Caitlin has without a problem - just make sure you have some Awakenings or Full Restores to keep Raticate awake during this. If you don't have Swords Dance, though, it might be a good idea to keep away. Raticate's frailty combined with these relatively-high Special Attacks will cause some severe, often fatal, damage. * Champion Iris (Pokémon League, Dragon-type): Hydreigon's Dragon Pulse will 2HKO, so it might be a good idea to keep away. Druddigon's Life Orb-boosted attacks will all 2HKO Raticate, making this fight dangerous too. Even Aggron is a dangerous fight here, as it can counter your Dig - the only thing you'll have that can hit it - with a double-power Earthquake. Archeops's Acrobatics has a chance to OHKO, making this another dangerous fight. Lapras' attacks will 2-3HKO, while your Return will only 3-4HKO. As for that Dragon Dance Haxorus? Well, let's say that if you fight it, you will be in for a world of hurt. And by that, I mean that Outrage will OHKO even before Dragon Dance. * Post-Game: You're fighting a minimum of 3 legendary dragons here. Probably a bad idea. }} Moves Most Rattata you will catch will begin with Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Bite, and Pursuit. At level 16, it will learn Hyper Fang, which usually proves to be very useful. At level 19, before evolution, it learns Sucker Punch, which is a strong Dark-type attack in itself. When it evolves into Raticate at level 20, it learns Scary Face, which isn't necessary considering the high-enough speed of the Rattata line. Level 24 will give Raticate Crunch, another good move that can replace Bite, if you haven't gotten rid of it already. Assurance, learned at level 29, isn't that good, considering Crunch exists, and it's only useful when the foe has already been damaged. Level 34 will provide another useful move - Super Fang, enabling Raticate to halve the HP of foes that prove to be particularly resistant to its attacks. Double-Edge is learned at 39, and is a very powerful STAB move, but recoil is a big threat to Raticate's frailty, and should probably be avoided. Finally, at 44, it learns Endeavor, but again, it should be avoided... unless you decide to run a FEAR strategy. But why would you do that in a Nuzlocke? Using a Heart Scale at the Move Relearner can provide Raticate with Swords Dance, doubling its Attack in one turn. Alternatively, you could buy the TM from the PWT for 18BP, but the Heart Scale method is simpler and less time-consuming. As for TMs, Raticate can learn a surprisingly large amount of them. Unfortunately, it doesn't mean it can successfully use them. One move that it can learn from TM, though, is Return, and with STAB plus a decent Attack stat, it can prove to be very deadly. For coverage, Dig can be fairly viable, with a semi-invulnerable turn plus a decent Ground-type move that isn't Earthquake. If your Rattata has Guts, you can potentially combo that with Facade for a combo that screws everybody up. Especially if you grab the Status orb in Reversal Mountain, making the move much less situational. Buying Giga Impact provides a high-risk, high-reward STAB that can cause heavy damage to anything that doesn't resist it. On the supportive side of things, Thunder Wave can cripple anything that it affects, and slow down opponents that Raticate can't manage to outspeed. Finally, if you're looking for some items held by wilds, Thief is always an option for a Raticate, although after finding what you're looking for, it's best to take the move off of its learnset. Recommended moveset: Return/Hyper Fang, Crunch/Sucker Punch, Super Fang/Dig, Thunder Wave/Swords Dance Other Rattata's stats Raticate's stats * What Nature do I want? Anything that reduces Special Attack or increases Attack or Speed is preferred. Adamant and Jolly are godsend natures for a Raticate. Stuff like Modest is not. * Which Ability do I want? Guts is the definitely preferred nature over Run Away, giving a boost in some dire situations. If you have the opportunity to get a HA, though, then Hustle can be a great boost in Attack, if you don't mind having the accuracy of Hydro Pump. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Raticate's moveset doesn't change much at all from Rattata, so a quick evolution is preferred, especially since the area you encounter it has a Gym Leader whose ace is 4 levels higher than Rattata's evolution level (6 in Challenge Mode). * How good is the Rattata line in a Nuzlocke? As much as Rattata is a keystone for Pokemon games, it's not very viable when it comes right down to it. Even though Raticate can do quite a bit in the early game, it quickly reaches a plateau around Driftveil and plummets to the point where everything it goes up against will either 2HKO or even OHKO. Even its STAB Return can't get it everywhere. As far as Normal-types go, it's definitely not the worst, although other, more common Normal-type Pokemon such as Stoutland far outclass it. All in all, if you're forced to use it, you might as well make the most of it - just remember that Raticate must be played safely if you intend on playing it at all. * Weaknesses: Fighting * Resistances: None * Immunities: Ghost * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Steel, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark Category:Black 2/White 2 Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses